The Wheel of Time translations
The Wheel of Time has been translated into many languages throughout the years since their release. This page gives information on the non-English versions of the series. Spanish Translation In Spanish, the Wheel of Time translates as La Rueda del Tiempo. As of August 23, 2010, there are 18 books in the series, with the Gathering Storm being released September 14, 2010. Each of the first through sixth books have been split into two smaller versions. Maria Dolors Gallart translated the material from the first three original books, and the remaining material is translated by Mila López. #''El Ojo del Mundo'' (The Eye of the World) - The Eye of the World ##''Desde Dos R''íos ''- From the Two Rivers'' ##''La Llaga'' - The Wound #''El despertar de los héroes'' (The Heroes' Awakening) ''- The Great Hunt ##''La Gran Cacería'' - The Great Hunt'' ##''La Batalla de Falme'' - The Battle at Falme #''El Drag''ón Renacido'' (The Dragon Reborn) ''- The Dragon Reborn ##''Camino a Tear ''- The Journey to Tear ##''El Pueblo del Dragón ''- The People of the Dragon #''Los Portales de Piedra | ''El Yermo de Aiel (The Stone Halls ? ''| ''The Aiel Waste) ''- The Shadow Rising ##''Los Portales de Piedra ''- The Stone Halls ##''El Yermo de Aiel ''- The Aiel Waste #''La Torre Blanca ''| ''Cielo en Llamas (The White Tower ''| ''The Heavens Aflame) ''- The Fires of Heaven ##''La Torre Blanca ''- The White Tower ##''Cielo en Llamas ''- The Heavens Aflame #''El Señor del Caos | ''Los Asha'man (The Lord of Chaos ''| ''The Asha'man) ''- Lord of Chaos ##''El Señor del Caos'' - The Lord of Chaos ##''Los Asha'man ''- The Asha'man #''El Cuenco de los Vientos | ''La Corona de Espadas (The Bowl of the Winds ''| ''The Crown of Swords) ''- A Crown of Swords ##''La Corona de Espadas ''- The Crown of Swords #''El Camino de Dagas ''| ''Nuevas Alianzas (The Path of Daggers ''| ''New Alliances) - The Path of Daggers ##''El Camino de Dagas'' - The Path of Daggers #''El Corazón del invierno | ''La Hija de las Nueve Lunas (Winter's Heart ''| ''The Daughter of the Nine Moons) ''- Winter's Heart ##''El Corazón del invierno - Winter's Heart #''Encrucijada en el crep''úsculo | ''Asedio a Tar Valon (Crossroads in Twilight ''| ''The Siege on Tar Valon) ''- Crossroads of Twilight ##''Encrucijada en el crepúsculo'' - Crossroads of Twilight #published - Knife of Dreams ##''Cuchillo de sueños ''- Knife of Dreams #published- The Gathering Storm ##''La tormenta ''- The Storm The numbers on the extreme left hand margin indicate the original editions of the books. The numbers below them indicate the current edition. As you can see, publishing of the original editions stopped before Knife of Dreams. However, the current edition continues to be published and La tormenta is expected to be released on September 14, 2010. French Translation In French, the Wheel of Time translates as La Roue du Temps. So far, there are 22 books in the series, with the translations for Knife of Dreams being released in 2010. Each book in English has been split into two French translations. The books of the series, along with rough translations of the titles of each book are given below. # L'Invasion des Ténèbres (The Eye of the World), 1990 - The Invasion of Darkness ##''L'Invasion des Ténèbres | La Roue du Temps'' (1995) - The Invasion of Darkness | The Wheel of Time ##''L'Œil du Monde'' (1995) - The Eye of the World # La Grande Chasse (The Great Hunt), 1990 - The Great Hunt ##''Le Cor de Valère'' (1996) - The Horn of Valere ##''La Bannière du Dragon'' (1997) - The Banner of the Dragon # Le Maître du Mal (The Dragon Reborn), 1991 - The Master of Evil ##''Le Dragon Réincarné'' (1998) - The Dragon Reborn ##''Le Jeu des Ténèbres'' (1999) - The Game of Shadows # Le Crépuscule du Monde (The Shadow Rising), 1992 - The Twilight of the World ##''La Montée des Orages'' (2000) - The Rise of Storms ##''Tourmentes'' (2000) - Turmoil # Les Feux du Ciel (The Fires of Heaven), 1993 - The Fires of Heaven ##''Étincelles'' (2001) - Sparks ##''Les Feux du Ciel'' (2001) - The Fires of Heaven # Le Seigneur du Chaos (Lord of Chaos), 1994 - The Lord of Chaos ##''Le Seigneur du Chaos'' (2003) - The Lord of Chaos ##''L'Illusion Fatale'' (2004) - The Terrible Illusion # Une Couronne d'épées (A Crown of Swords), 1996 - A Crown of Swords ##''Une Couronne d'épées'' (2007) - A Crown of Swords ##''Les Lances de Feu'' (2007) - The Lances of Fire # Le Sentier des Dagues (The Path of Daggers), 1998 - The Path of Daggers ##''Le Sentier des Dagues'' (2008) - The Path of Daggers ##''Alliances'' (2008) - Alliances # Le Coeur de l'Hiver, 2000 - Winter's Heart ## Le Coeur de l'Hiver (2009) - Winter's Heart ## Perfidie (2009) - Treachery # Le Carrefour des ombres (Crossroads of Twilight), 2003 - The Crossroad of Shadows ## Le Carrefour des ombres (2010) - The Crossroads of Shadows ## Secrets (2010) - Secrets # Le Poignard des rêves, 2005 - Knife of dreams ##''Le Poignard des rêves'' (2010) - Knife of Dreams ##''Le Prince des corbeaux'' (2010) - Prince of Ravens WoT French5.jpg WoT French6.jpg WoT French7.jpg WoT French8.jpg WoT French9.jpg WoT French10.jpg WoT French11.jpg WoT French12.jpg WoT French13.jpg WoT French14.jpg WoT French15.jpg WoT French16.jpg WoT French17.jpg WoT French18.jpg WoT French19.jpg WoT French20.jpg WoT French21.jpg WoT French22.jpg Dutch Translation In Dutch, the Wheel of Time translates as Het Rad des Tijds. So far, there are 12 books in the series. The books of the series are given below. Prequel: Een Nieuw Begin (New Spring), 2004 - A New Beginning #''Het Oog van de Wereld'' (The Eye of the World), 1994 - The Eye of the World #''De Grote Jacht (''The Great Hunt), 1995 - The Great Hunt #''De Herrezen Draak'' (The Dragon Reborn), 1996 - The Risen Dragon #''De Komst van de Schaduw'' (The Shadow Rising), 1996 - The Arrival of the Shadow #''Vuur uit de Hemel'' (The Fires of Heaven), 1997 - Fires from Heaven #''Heer van Chaos'' (Lord of Chaos), 1998 - Lord of Chaos #''Een Kroon van Zwaarden'' (A Crown of Swords), 1998 - A Crown of Swords #''Het Pad der Dolken'' (The Path of Daggers), 1999 - The Path of Daggers #''Hart van de Winter (''Winter's Heart), 2001 - Heart of the Winter #''Viersprong van de Schemer'' (Crossroads of Twilight), 2003 - Crossroads of Twilight #''Mes van Dromen'' (Knife of Dreams), 2006 - Knife of Dreams #''De Naderende Storm'' (The Gathering Storm), 2010 - The Gathering Storm Finnish Translation In Finnish, the Wheel of Time translates as Ajan Pyörä. Each original English book has been split into two or three (prequel being exception) Finnish editions, published by Karisto. The first seven Finnish volumes were translated by Marja Sinkkonen; the subsequent volumes as well as the prequel were translated by Susanna Paarma.fi.risingshadow.net Prequel: Uusi kevät (New Spring), 2008 - New Spring #''The Eye of the World,'' 1990 ##''Vaarojen taival'' (1996) - Journey of Dangers ##''Maailmansilmä'' (1997) - The Eye of the World #''The Great Hunt'', 1990 ##''Valeren torvi'' (1997) - The Horn of Valere ##''Lohikäärmeviiri'' (1998) - The Banner of the Dragon #''The Dragon Reborn'', 1991 ##''Tornin salaisuus'' (1998) - The Secret of Tower ##''Callandor'' (1999) - Callandor #''The Shadow Rising'', 1992 ##''Pimeän varjo'' (1999) - The Shadow of Darkness ##''Lohikäärme herää'' (2000) - Dragon Awakening ##''Kultasilmä (2000) - Goldeneyes #''The Fires of Heaven, 1993 ##''Taivaan tulet (2000) - The Fires of Heaven ##''Hopeinen nuoli ''(2001) - The Silver Arrow ##''Sotaherra ''(2001) - Warlord #''Lord of Chaos, 1994 ##''Kaaoksen valtias (2002) - The Lord of Chaos ##''Lähettiläät ''(2002) -Ambassadors ##''Mustan tornin miehet ''(2002) - Men of the Black Tower #''A Crown of Swords, 1996 ##''Keulakuva'' (2003) - Figurehead ##''Miekkojen kruunu'' (2003) - A Crown of Swords #''The Path of Daggers'', 1998 ##''Tuulten kulho'' (2004) - The Bowl of the Winds ##''Tikaripolku'' (2004) - The Path of Daggers #''Winter's Heart'', 2000 ##''Sydäntalvi'' (2005) - Winter's Heart ##''Yhdeksän kuun tytär'' (2005) - The Daughter of the Nine Moons #''Crossroads of Twilight,'' 2003 ##''Hämärän tienhaara'' (2006) - Crossroad of Twilight ##''Vainajien kaupunki'' (2006) - The City of Dead #''Knife of Dreams'', 2005 ##''Unten veitsi'' (2007) - Knife of Dreams ##''Käsipuoli'' (2007) - One-Armed #''The Gathering Storm'' (not yet translated), 2009 WoT Finnish9.jpg WoT Finnish10.jpg WoT Finnish11.jpg WoT Finnish14.jpg WoT Finnish15.jpg WoT Finnish17.jpg WoT Finnish18.jpg WoT Finnish21.jpg WoT Finnish23.jpg WoT Finnish25.jpg Hebrew Translation In Hebrew, The Wheel of Time translates as כישור הזמן or Kishor HaZ'man. "Wheel" actually translates to "Spindle". ﻿Prequel: Aviv Hadash - A New Spring #The Eye of the World, 1990 ##''Ha-idan Shekazar'' - העידן שחזר - The Age That Returned ##''Ein HaOlam'' - עין העולם - The Eye of the World #The Great Hunt, 1990 ##''HaKhipus HaGadol'' - החיפוש הגדול - The Great Search ##''Keren Valere'' - קרן ואלר - The Horn of Valere #The Dragon Reborn, 1991 ##''Shuvo Shel HaDracon'' - שובו של הדרקון - The Return of the Dragon ##''Lev HaEven'' - לב האבן - The Heart of the Stone #The Shadow Rising, 1992 ##''Im Aloth HaShakhar'' - עם עלות השחר - With the Dawn ##''HaOfel'' - האופל - The Shadow #The Fires of Heaven, 1993 ##''HaYtzi'a MeHaShmama'' - היציאה מהשממה Exiting the Waste ##''Esh HaRaki'a'' - אש הרקיע - The Fire of Heaven #Lord of Chaos, 1994 ##''Adon HaChaos'' - אדון הכאוס - The Lord of Chaos ##''Ckes HaEmirlin'' - כס האמירלין - The Amyrlin Seat (or throne) #A Crown of Swords, 1996 ##''HaEmirlin HaTze'ira'' - האמירלין הצעירה - The Young Amyrlin ##''Cketer HaKharavot'' - כתר החרבות - A Crown of Swords #The Path of Daggers, 1998 ##''Nethiv HaPigyonoth'' - נתיב הפגיונות - The Path of Daggers ##''Eth LaBarzel'' - עת לברזל - A Time For Iron #Winter's Heart, 2000 ##''Nikho'akh HaTeruf''- ניחוח הטירוף - The Scent of Madness ##''Lev HaKhoref''- לב החורף - Winter's Heart #Crossroads of Twilight, 2003 ##''Tzintei HaDimdumim'' - צמתי הדמדומים - Crossroad of Twilight ##''Eth LaShinuy''- עת השינוי - A Time for Change #Knife of Dreams, 2005 ##''Sackin HaKhalomoth'' - סכין החלומות - Knife of Dreams ##''Agur HaZahav'' - עגור הזהב - The Golden Crane #The Gathering Storm (not yet translated), 2009 ##''Sufaa Ne'esefeth'' - The Gathering Storm ##? German Translation The Wheel of Time translates to Das Rad der Zeit in German. The books were translated into German and published first by Heyne Verlag, divided into volumes smaller than the original books, and then re-published by Piper-Verlag in editions that correspond to the English originals, at least up to the Fires of Heaven. Google Translate for de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Das_Rad_der_Zeit Prequel: Der neue Frühling - The New Spring #''Die Suche nach dem Auge der Welt'' - The Search for the Eye of the World ##''Drohende Schatten'' - Threatening Shadow ##''Das Auge der Welt'' - The Eye of the World #''Die Jagd beginnt'' - The Hunt Begins ##''Die große Jagd'' - The Great Hunt ##''Das Horn von Valere'' - The Horn of Valere #''Die Rückkehr des Drachen'' - The Return of the Dragon ##''Der wiedergeborene Drache'' - The Dragon Reborn ##''Die Straße des Speers'' - The Road of the Spear #''Der Schatten erhebt sich'' - The Shadow Rising ##''Schattensaat'' ##''Die Heimkehr'' - The Homecoming ##''Der Sturm bricht los'' - The Storm Comes #''Die Feuer des Himmels'' - The Fires of Heaven ##''Zwielicht'' - Twilight ##''Scheinangriff'' - Feint ##''Der Drache schlägt zurück'' - The Dragon Strikes Back #(Lord of Chaos) ##''Die Fühler des Chaos'' - The Sensors of Chaos ##''Stadt des Verderbens'' - City of Ruin ##''Die Amyrlin'' - The Amyrlin ##''Die Hexenschlacht'' - The Witches Battle #(A Crown of Swords) ##''Die zerbrochene Krone'' - The Broken Crown ##''Wolken über Ebou Dar'' - Clouds over Ebou Dar ##''Der Dolchstoß'' - The Stab ##''Die Schale der Winde'' - The Bowl of the Winds #(A Path of Daggers) ##''Der Pfad der Dolche'' - The Path of Daggers ##''Neue Bündnisse'' - New Alliances ##''Kriegswirren'' - Chaos of War #(Winter's Heart) ##''Das Herz des Winters'' - The Heart of Winter ##''Die Herrschaft der Seanchaner'' - The Rule of the Seanchan ##''Die Flucht der Sklaven'' - The Flight of the Slaves #(Crossroads of Twilight) ##''Pfade ins Zwielicht'' - Paths into the Twilight ##''Die weiße Burg'' - The White Castle #(Knife of Dreams) ##''Die Klinge der Träume'' - The Blade of Dreams ##''Der Untergang der Shaido'' - The Sinking of the Shaido #(The Gathering Storm) ##''Der aufziehende Sturm'' - The Gathering Storm ##''Die Macht des Lichts'' - The Power of Light WoT German6.jpg WoT German7.jpg WoT German8.jpg WoT German9.jpg WoT German11.jpg WoT German12.jpg WoT German13.jpg WoT German14.jpg WoT German15.jpg WoT German16.jpg WoT German16b.jpg WoT German17.jpg WoT German18.jpg WoT German18b.jpg WoT German19.jpg WoT German20.jpg WoT German20b.jpg WoT German21.jpg WoT German22.jpg WoT German24.jpg WoT German25.jpg WoT German26.jpg WoT German27.jpg WoT German28.jpg WoT German30.jpg WoT German31.jpg WoT German33.jpg WoT German17b.jpg WoT German32.jpg WoT German25.jpg WoT German22.jpg WoT German21b.jpg WoT German18.jpg WoT German15b.jpg WoT German6.jpg WoT German7.jpg WoT German13b.jpg WoT German8b.jpg WoT German7b.jpg WoT German33.jpg WoT German1.jpg Polish Translation The Wheel of Time is Koło Czasu in Polish. The books were translated and published, sometimes in multiple volumes, in the year indicated in parenthesis.pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ko%C5%82o_Czasu_%28cykl%29 There are various translators for the books, including Katarzyna Karłowska, Karłowski Jan and Ewa Wojtczak. The publisher is Zysk i S-ka. Prequel: Nowa wiosna - New Spring (2006) #The Eye of the World - Oko świata (1994) - Eye World # The Great Hunt Wielkie polowani (2002 second edition in one volume) Big Game Hunting ##''Wielkie polowanie'' (1995) Big Game Hunting ##''Róg Valere'' (1995) The Horn of Valere # The Dragon Reborn Smok odrodzony (2003 second edition in one volume) The Dragon Reborn ##''Smok odrodzony'' (1995) The Dragon Reborn ##''Kamień Łzy''(1996) Stone Tears #The Shadow Rising ##''Wschodzący cień'' (1996) The Rising Shadow ##''Ten który przychodzi ze świtem'' (1997) The One who Comes with the Dawn #The Fires of Heaven ##''Ognie niebios'' (1997) The Fires of Heaven ##''Spustoszone ziemie'' (1998) Ravaged Earth #Lord of Chaos ##''Triumf chaosu'' (1998) The Triumph of Chaos ##''Czarna wieża'' (1998) The Black Tower #A Crown of Swords ##''Czara wiatrów'' (1999) The Goblet of Wind ##''Korona mieczy'' (2000) The Crown of Swords #The Path of Daggers - Ścieżka sztyletów (2001) Path of Daggers # Winter's Heart - Dech zimy (2003) Breath of Winter # Crossroads of Twilight ##''Rozstaje zmierzchu'' (2004) Crossroads of Twilight ##''Wichry cienia'' (2004) Legends of the Shadow # Knife of Dreams ##''Gilotyna marzeń'' (2006) The Guillotine Dreams ##''Książę kruków'' (2007) The Prince of Ravens WoT Polish9.jpg WoT Polish10.jpg WoT Polish16.jpg WoT Polish17.jpg WoT Polish18.jpg WoT Polish19.jpg Italian Translation The first three books in the series were published in Italian translation by Mondadori in the 90s, then the Fanucci Editore republished them and continued the publication of the remaining books in the series. The year of the 1st Edition in Italian is listed in parentheses.it.wikipedia.org/wiki/La_Ruota_del_Tempo Volumes 1 and 2 are translated by Gaetano Luigi Staffilano; the prequel and volumes 3 through 7 are translated by Valeria Ciocci; Nello Giugliano translated volume 8, and Gabriele Giorgi is the translator for volumes 9 through 11. Prequel - Nuova Primavera New Spring #''L'occhio del mondo'' (2002) The Eye of the World #''La grande caccia'' (2003) The Great Hunt #''Il drago rinato'' (2003) The Dragon Reborn #''L'ascesa dell'Ombra'' (2004) The Rise of the Shadow #''I fuochi del cielo'' (2004) The Fires of Heaven #''Il signore del caos'' (2005) The Lord of Chaos #''La corona di spade'' (2006) The Crown of Swords #''Il sentiero dei pugnali'' (2007) The Path of Daggers #''Il cuore dell'inverno'' (2008) Winter's Heart #''Crocevia del crepuscolo'' (2009) Crossroads of Twilight #''La lama dei sogni'' (2010) The Knife of Dreams #''Presagi di tempesta'' (2011) Omens of Storm WoT Italian4.jpg WoT Italian5.jpg WoT Italian7.jpg WoT Italian8.jpg WoT Italian9.jpg WoT Italian10.jpg WoT Italian11.jpg WoT Italian12.jpg Bulgarian Translation Wheel of Time translates to Колелото на времетоBulgarian Wiki in Bulgarian. The books were published in Bulgarian by Bard Publishing House in the years indicated in parenthesis. Валерий Русинов (Valery Rusinov) translated all the volumes.http://chitanka.info/lib/series/Колелото на времето Prequel - Nova Prolet - Нова пролет - New Spring (2004) #''Okoto na Sveta'' - Окото на Света - Eye of the World (1998) #''Velikiyat lov'' - Великият лов - Great Hunt (1998) #''Prerodeniyat Drakon'' - Прероденият Дракон - The Dragon Reborn #''Silata na syankata'' - Силата на сянката - The Strength of the Shadow (1999) #''Nebesniyat ogŭn'' - Небесният огън - Fires of Heaven (1999) #''Gospodaryat na khaosa'' - Господарят на хаоса - Lord of Chaos (1999) #''Korona ot mechove'' - Корона от мечове - Crown of Swords (1999) #''Pŭtyat na kinzhala'' - Пътят на кинжала - The Path of Daggers (2000) #''Sŭrtseto na zimata'' - Сърцето на зимата - Winter's Heart (2001) #''Krŭstopŭtishta po zdrach'' - Кръстопътища по здрач - Crossroads at Twilight (2001) #''Nozh ot blyanove'' - Нож от блянове - Knife of Dreams (2006) #''Burya se nadiga'' - Буря се надига - Storm Rises (2006) Japanese Translation Wheel of Time - Ji no sharin Japanese titles approximated from google translate of source website Japanese Books at www.japancontents.net/wot/translator.html thumb|right|115px thumb|right|115px thumb|right|115px thumb|right|115px thumb|right|115px thumb|right|115px thumb|right|115px thumb|right|115px thumb|right|115px thumb|right|115px Translator: Hakukou Saitou Illustrator: Toshiaki Katou Prequel: New Spring - Aratanaru haru #Eye of the World Ryuou Densetsu (Legends of the Dragon-King) ##''Shishi Ara waru!'' - Evil oh Wicked! – November 1997 ##''Ma no jōsai toshi'' - Evil City Fortress – November 1997 ##''Kin no hitomi no ōkami'' - Gold Wolf Eyes – January 1998 ##''Yami no tsuigeki'' - Dark Pursuit – February 1998 ##''Ryūō mezameru!'' - Wheel Awaken! – March 1998 #The Great Hunt Kiyoshi Ryū senki(Holy Dragon Wars) ##''Yami no yogen'' - Dark Prophecy – July 1998 ##''I sekai e no tobira'' - Door to Another World – September 1998 ##''I nō-sha no to'' - City of Unusual Talent ("Unusual Talent" seems to be the translation used for Aes Sedai) – November 1998 ##''Ōinaru shōbu'' - Great Game – January 1999 ##''Fukkatsu no tsunobue'' - Horn Revival – March 1999 #The Dragon Reborn Kami Ryū kōrin(Descending Dragon) ##''Ma-jin shūrai'' - Demon Invasion – May 1999 ##''Shiroki karyūdo'' - White Hunter – July 1999 ##''Mugen sekai e''- Dream World – September 1999 ##''Yami no yo Inu'' - Dark Phantom Dog (Or Dark Mystic Dog) – November 1999 ##''Shinken karandoa'' - Divine Blade Callandor – January 2000 #The Shadow Rising Ryū ma taisen The Magic Dragon Wars ##''Shinobi yoru yami'' - Stealth According Darkness (Or "According Black Bear," or "Ninja says Dark") – March 2000 ##''Sekijō wa kanraku sezu!'' - The Castle Does Not Fall! (Perhaps referencing the Stone's motto "The Stone still stands") – May 2000 ##''Sorezore no tabidachi'' - Each Journey (Or something about each person going their separate ways) – July 2000 ##''Kiyoshi-to ruidīn'' - Holy City Rhuidean – September 2000 ##''Ōkami no kikyō'' - Return of the Wolf – November 2000 ##''Yami ga sukuu machi'' - Haunt the Dark Streets – January 2001 ##''Shiroi tō no hanran'' - Rebellion of the White Tower – February 2001 ##''Kiyoshi-to enjō!'' - Holy City burst into flames! – March 2001 #The Fires of Heaven Ryūō taikan (Dragon-King Coronation) ##''Eraba re shi-sha-tachi'' - People Chosen - May 2001 ##''Ryūō no kabe o koete'' - Beyond the Dragon Wall - June 2001 ##''Tabi no daidōgei-jin'' - Traveling Street Performer (Or "Travel Busker") - July 2001 ##''Ao aja no toride'' - Blue Ajah Fort - August 2001 ##''Yūsha birugitte'' - Hero Birgitte - September 2001 ##''Kērien kōbō-sen'' - The Battle of Cairhien - October 2001 ##''Tabiji no hate'' - Journey's End - November 2001 ##''Ryūō no hata no moto ni'' - Under the Banner of the Dragon-King - December 2001 #Lord of Chaos Kuro ryū senshi (Black Dragon Military History) ##''Nise no ryūō'' - False Dragon-King - March 2002 ##''Yami no mitsugi'' - Dark Close Council (Or "Dark Dense Conference") - April 2002 ##''Shiro manto no yabō'' - Ambitions of White Cloak - May 2002 ##''Taiyō no kyūden'' - Sun Palace - June 2002 ##''Shiroi tō no shisetsu'' - The White Tower Embassy - July 2002 ##''Shin amirurin-i tanjō'' - The Birth of a New Amyrlin - August 2002 ##''Kuroi tō no senshi'' - Warriors of the Black Tower - September 2002 ##''Ryū Ō Datsu Kae'' - Dragon-king Capture (Or "Dragon-King Deprived of Redemption") - October 2002 #A Crown of Swords Shōryū kenbu(Dragon Rising Sword Dance) ##''Kin'iro no yoake'' – Golden Dawn – December 2002 ##''Hangyaku no daishō'' – The Price of Treason – January 2003 ##''Senshi no kikan'' – Return of the Warrior ##''Densetsu no i nō-sha'' – The Legendary Aes Sedai (Actually, "The Legendary Unusual Talent".) – March 2003 ##''<-Kō no yōsai > kanraku!'' – The Fortress of Light Falls! – April 2003 ##''Shokujo No himitsu'' – The Secret Organization of Women (Or Weave Woman Secret, or something else altogether?) – May 2003 ##''Ken no ōkan'' – Crown of Swords – June 2003 #The Path of Daggers – Ryū-ki sōran – Dragon Knight Disturbance (Or Dragon Cavalry Rioting) ##''Arashi no raishū'' – Brunt of the Storm – September 2003 ##''Kin no hitomi no misshi'' – Gold Eye Emissary – October 2003 ##''Hikami no meiyaku'' – Pact on Ice – November 2003 ##''Seiei-tachi no shōkan'' – Our Elite Summons – December 2003 ##''Ryūō-gun no gyakushū'' – Dragon-King Strikes Back – January 2004 #Winter’s Heart (Transliteration unknown; translation is something about fighting, dragon, and heaven) ##''Kuro aja sōsaku'' – Black Ajah Search – April 2004 ##''Itsuwari no eiyū'' – False Hero – May 2004 ##''Kokonotsu no tsuki no yogen'' – Prophesy of the Nine Moons – June 2004 ##''Kieta Hijiri Ryū-shi'' – Missing Holy Dragon Professional (I think there is a term in there somewhere that is used for Asha’man) – July 2004 ##''Shadā rogosu hōkai'' – Shadar Logoth Collapse – August 2004 #Crossroads of Twilight – Maboroshi ryū hiroku– Secret Dragon Illusionary Book (Maybe a name for the Karaethon Cycle?) ##''Ebau dā dasshutsu'' – Ebou Dar Escape – December 2004 ##''Yami no shuryō'' – Dark Hunter – January 2005 ##''Ōkoku no meishu'' – Leader of the Kingdom – February 2005 ##''Futatsu no <-tō > no sakubō'' – The Plot of Two Towers – March 2005 ##''Tasogare no jūjiro'' – Crossroads of Twilight – April 2005 #Knife of Dreams – Ryūjin hishō – Dragon-king Flight ##''Kokuō no mashu'' – Evil King – December 2006 ##''Ōkami no chikai'' – Wolf’s Oath – January 2006 ##''Ō Miyako shīmurin no kōbō'' – The Battle of the Royal Capital Shimurin (Shimurin instead of Caemlyn I think) – February 2006 ##''Ōgon no tsuru wa tobitatsu'' – Golden Crane Flies ##''< Sekishu > Gun shutsugeki!'' – Red Hand Army Missions! ##''Yume no naifu'' - Knife of Dreams WoT Japanese TDR1.gif WoT Japanese TDR2.gif WoT Japanese TDR3.gif WoT Japanese TDR4.gif WoT Japanese TDR5.gif WoT Japanese TSR1.gif WoT Japanese TSR2.gif WoT Japanese TSR3.gif WoT Japanese TSR4.gif WoT Japanese TSR5.gif WoT Japanese TSR6.gif WoT Japanese TSR7.gif WoT Japanese TSR8.gif WoT Japanese TFoH1.gif WoT Japanese TFoH2.gif WoT Japanese TFoH3.gif WoT Japanese TFoH4.gif WoT Japanese TFoH5.gif WoT Japanese TFoH6.gif WoT Japanese TFoH7.gif WoT Japanese TFoH8.gif WoT Japanese LoC1.gif WoT Japanese LoC2.gif WoT Japanese LoC3.gif WoT Japanese LoC4.gif WoT Japanese LoC5.gif WoT Japanese LoC6.gif WoT Japanese LoC7.gif WoT Japanese LoC8.gif WoT Japanese ACoS1.gif WoT Japanese ACoS2.gif WoT Japanese ACoS3.gif WoT Japanese ACoS4.gif WoT Japanese ACoS5.gif WoT Japanese ACoS6.gif WoT Japanese ACoS7.gif WoT Japanese TPoD1.gif WoT Japanese TPoD2.gif WoT Japanese TPoD3.gif WoT Japanese TPoD4.gif WoT Japanese TPoD5.gif WoT Japanese WH1.gif WoT Japanese WH2.gif WoT Japanese WH3.gif WoT Japanese WH4.gif WoT Japanese WH5.gif WoT Japanese CoT1.gif WoT Japanese CoT2.gif WoT Japanese CoT3.gif WoT Japanese CoT4.gif WoT Japanese CoT5.gif WoT Japanese KoD1.gif WoT Japanese KoD2.gif WoT Japanese KoD3.gif WoT Japanese KoD4.gif WoT Japanese KoD5.gif WoT Japanese KoD6.gif Swedish Translation The Wheel of Time translates as Sagan om Drakens återkomst in Swedish. Each of the first eleven original books was translated and published in two volumes by the publisher Natur & Kultur in the years indicated in parentheses. The two volumes that make up The Eye of the World were translated by Ylva Spångberg. The remaining translations were done by Jan Risheden. The publishers will not be producing translations of the remaining books.Swedish Wiki Sagan om Drakens återkomst Prequel - Begynnelsen (2004) The Beginning #The Eye of the World ##''Farornas Väg'' (1992) Path of Dangers ##''Tidens Hjul'' (1993) Wheel of Time #The Great Hunt, ##''Valeres Horn'' (1994) Horn of Valere ##''Tomans Huvad'' (1995) Toman Head #The Dragon Reborn ##''Drakens flykt'' (1995) Dragon's Flight or Dragon's Escape ##''Tears Klippa'' (1996) Stone of Tear #The Shadow Rising ##''Skuggan Växer''(1996) The Shadow Grows ##''Tornets Fall'' (1997) Fall of the Tower #The Fires of Heaven, ##''Klanernas Uppbrott'' (1997) The Clan's Departure ##''Stormen Vaknar'' (1998) The Storm Awekens #The Lord of Chaos ##''Fursten av Kaos'' (1998) The Lord of Chaos ##''Svarta Tornet'' (1999) The Black Tower #A Crown of Swords, ##''Vindarnas skål'' (1999) The Bowl of the Winds ##''En krona av svärd'' (2000) A Crown of Swords #The Path of Daggers ##''Knivarnas väg'' (2000) The Path of Daggers ##''Järnets tid'' (2001) A Time for Iron #Winter's Heart, ##''Vinterns hjärta'' (2001) Winter's Heart ##''De nio månarnas dotter'' (2002) The Daughter of Nine Moons #Crossroads of Twilight ##''Dunkelts korsväg'' (2003) Crossroads of Twilight ##''De dödas stad'' (2004) The City of the Dead #Knife of Dreams ##''Tar Valons fånge'' (2006) The Prisoner of Tar Valon ##''Fällan'' (2006) The Trap WoT Swedish4.jpg WoT Swedish8.jpg WoT Swedish10.jpg WoT Swedish12.jpg WoT Swedish13.jpg WoT Swedish18.jpg WoT Swedish22.jpg Serbian translations Wheel of Time translates as Točak Vremena in Serbian. Laguna began publishing Serbian versions of the books in 2002. Some of the books have been split up into two volumes, carrying the same name with "part one" and "part two." #Eye of the World - Zenica Sveta '' #The Great Hunt - ''Veliki Lov #The Dragon Reborn - Ponovorođeni zmaj #The Shadow Rising - Dolazak Senke #The Fires of Heaven - Nebeski oganj #The Lord of Chas - Gospodar Haosa #A Crown of Swords - Kruna mačeva #The Path of Daggers - Putanja bodeža #Winter's Heart - Srce zime #Crossroads of Twilight - Raskršće sumraka WoT Serbian2.jpg WoT Serbian 3.jpg WoT Serbian 4, 1.jpg WoT Serbian 4, 2.jpg WoT Serbian 5, 1.jpg WoT Serbian 5, 2.jpg WoT Serbian 6, 1.jpg WoT Serbian 6, 2.jpg WoT Serbian 7, 1.jpg WoT Serbian 7, 2.jpg WoT Serbian 8, 1.jpg WoT Serbian 8, 2.jpg WoT Serbian 9.jpg WoT Serbian 10.jpg Other Editions *Portuguese **Wheel of Time - Roda do Tempo **Eye of the World - O Olho do Mundo **Catarina Rocha Lima, Translator **Published 2007 by Bertrand *Turkish **Wheel of Time - Zaman Çarkı **Eye of the World: Dünyanın Gözü **Niran Elçi, Translator **Published 2003 by İthaki YayınlarıTurkish Dünyanın Gözü Category:Series books